1. field of Invention
This invention relates to electricity generating power plants and more particularly to fuel cell power plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With today's dwindling fuel supplies, considerable effort is presently being put forth on the development of more efficient methods for generating power. Nuclear power, solar power and fuel cell power are but a few of the avenues being explored. With regard to fuel cells, significant advances have recently been made as evidenced by the fuel cell power plants described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,973,993; 4,001,041; 3,976,506; 3,982,962; 3,972,731; 4,004,947; and 3,976,507, all filed on Feb. 12, 1975, and of common assignee with the present application. In the power plants described by these applications the key to success was the pressurizing of the power plants utilizing turbochargers driven by what would normally be wasted energy produced in the power plant. Yet, despite the many advantages associated with these power plants, their overall efficiency is only about the same as the most efficient steam turbine power plants presently used by the utility companies.
It is well known in the art that combined cycle power plants can improve the overall efficiency of many types of power producers by utilizing what would otherwise be waste energy in a bottoming cycle.